


pspspspsps

by bergliez



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, literally just me trying to be funny, they are both dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bergliez/pseuds/bergliez
Summary: Caspar von Bergliez should never ask someone out first but he does anyways and Linhardt appreciates it.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	pspspspsps

One of the only things that had been easy for Caspar with school was making friends. A lot of his friendships seemed to happen almost instantly which he definitely appreciated. He didn’t consider himself to be a person that gets intimidated by people often, it was usually easy for him to crack anyone’s shell or so he thought. Caspar never intended to get interested in someone that seemed so disinterested in everything. Or at least disinterested in communicating with other people. To be fair, Caspar never even tried to approach the stranger with green hair. He had seen the failed attempts before and truly didn’t want to be on the receiving end of any of that criticism. But, he was Caspar Bergliez and he did not give up! Even if the obstacle was an extremely stubborn person that definitely did not want to be his friend.

Caspar was never one for planning but he did try this time. It’s not his fault that he noticed the stranger at a table all by themselves and instantly forgot about every detail he had planned. The blue haired male glanced around before being unusually quiet and walking up to the table.

"Hey!" He called out. When his greeting was ignored, he coughed a few times awkwardly. Plan next time, Caspar. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Maybe he could leave? Pretend that this never happened. While he was considering how to flee this situation, the stranger left their head up just to look at him.

"Oh! Can I sit here?" Caspar was use to being the main person talking. It wasn’t like he minded, he had a lot to say.. usually.

They merely shrugged at the other, looking as disinterested as always. It was far too late too back down now though. Caspar plopped down on the seat across from them and look at them. Instantly, Caspar got lost in their deep, dark blue eyes. It wasn’t until now that Caspar realized just how pretty they truly were. If the stranger noticed him staring, they didn’t mention it.

"...Who are you?" They finally spoke up once they gave up on Caspar paying attention. Hearing the voice caused him to snap out of his trance, a grin making its way into his face. They had to be warming up to him already!

"Caspar Bergliez." Caspar introduced himself, holding his hand out towards them. They didn’t shake it for long.

"Linhardt Hevring. Should I even question why you’re here?"

"Ohhh." Caspar was sure he had planned this out. Maybe if he tried to remember it.. but they were waiting for a response. 

"I see you alone a lot. Especially in one of our classes and lunch. Thought you’d might want some company." 

"Okay." That was the only respond he got before they seemed to pull out a book and start reading. Once he realized this wasn’t some kind of joke, Caspar let out a dejected sigh. Maybe making friends wasn't as easy as he thought.

"Are you going to keep talking?" Linhardt asked, still turning a page in their book. "I never said you had to stop." 

These words caused his expression to light up, almost as bright as the sun. Caspar kept talking while Linhardt responded when they could or thought they should.

This went on for three months. Both were relieved to have a new friend. They were unstoppable duo or at least Caspar thought they were. He wasn’t sure what Linhardt thought of him but Caspar knew he liked Linhardt. They were smart, attractive, didn't call him annoying, and actually listened to what he said. Caspar listened in return and tried to help them whenever he could. It was the ideal friendship. A part of him didn’t want it to be a friendship anymore though. It had only been a few months of knowing them so there was no way he could call it love but it certainly didn’t feel like just friends.

Feelings were absolutely stupid, Caspar had concluded. He tried to avoid them as much as he could especially when Linhardt was around. But they got a little unbearable sometimes. Hilda had told him several times just to ask them out and get it over with. It would be less work that way according to her. Three months of friendship was a lot that could potentially go down the drain for him though. 

"Caspar," the familiar voice pulled him out of his thoughts again. It kept him grounded but also reminded him of why he was trying to avoid it all.

"What??" He squeaked out in surprise. They were sitting across from each other once more, food in between both of them. This was the usual.

"Are you going to finish that?" They pointed at a sweet bun on Caspar’s plate. He shook his head and handed it over to them who happily ate it without a second thought.

"Hey, Lin?"

A few seconds of silence while Linhardt finished chewing.

"Yes, Cas?"

"I’ve got something to ask you." It took Caspar awhile to even get out this sentence. He was tapping his fingers on the top of the table, keeping his eyes on them instead of Linhardt.

They raised a brow, looking at Caspar. "What is it?" It wasn’t uncommon for Caspar to ask questions but never had he seemed this nervous. Not even when he asked how to spell restaurant.

Caspar cleared his throat, glancing around to see if anyone was watching them. They definitely weren’t.

"Will you be the pog to my champ, Lin?"

Linhardt just stared at him and Caspar gulped. Did he mess up? A few seconds later, a smile cracked on Linhardt’s face and they started to laugh. Well, Caspar considered this an absolute win. His fear slowly faded away as he smiled himself. 

"Are you trying to ask me out, Caspar?" They finally stopped laughing. The look of fondness never left their face as they watched the blue haired male. The blush rising on his cheeks was truly endearing. Even if this was one of the most interesting ways to be asked, they wouldn’t trade it for the world.

"Yeah! I knew you could get it!" Caspar poked their hand. "What do you say? I even have an idea for our first date!"

Now this piqued their interested even more, Linhardt nodded their head to encourage to him keep speaking.

"We can go look at the cats! We won’t adopt one yet of course but.." Caspar was wiping his hands on his shirt. Maybe he was a less cute right now, Linhardt decided.

"I think it would be more fun than like a movie!" He finally added.

"That sounds like fun to me," Linhardt answered.

"Saturday at 3 pm?"

"It’s a date." Linhardt would never forget how excited Caspar got. He even hugged them. His hugs were nice and warm although maybe a bit tight. 

All of this was the reason Linhardt was dressed up on a Saturday afternoon. They much preferred to be in their pajamas right now and taking a long nap but this was something they didn’t want to miss. Oh they were head over heels.

Three minutes after 3 pm, there was a knock on Linhardt’s door. They were quick to answer and felt a smile tug at the sides of their lips. Caspar’s t-shirt was neon pink and he was wearing neon green gym shorts. To make everything better, his shoes were bright yellow crocs.

Linhardt couldn’t really judge, their outfit was rather boring. A pair of black jeans and a gray sweater. They could guarantee the pair would look very interesting standing together which was the best possible outcome.

"Wow, Lin! You look so cool!" Caspar was quick to compliment them. They knew it genuine by the way his eyes shined as he stared at them. Plus, they don’t think Caspar would ever falsely compliment them. He was nice but he also disliked lying from what they’ve noticed.

"You look great as well." Nothing could make Caspar unattractive to Linhardt. Except for maybe his disgusting manners. 

"Like my shoes? They’re piss crocs!"

Linhardt took back everything they had ever said that was nice about Caspar. Did he ever think before he opened his mouth? 

"They’re what?" They had a feeling they were going to regret asking that. Just a gut feeling. Definitely no exact reason.

"Piss crocs! Because they’re yellow and-"

Linhardt was quick to cut him off, "I get that. Just.. why?"

"Because it’s funny, duh!" Caspar patted them on the shoulder. It was really that easy, huh? Oh they wished they could just see his entire thought process someday. It must be very interesting.

"You ready to go and see some cats?" He ran a hand through his blue hair as he changed the subject. Was his face turning pink again? How was he already embarrassed again? Linhardt ignored it for now. They nodded.

"Epic!" Caspar held their hand the entire time as they walked to the shelter. Even when they got inside, he didn’t let go. They couldn’t say they minded. Although it was a rarity for them to blush, they could feel the heat on their face now.

"What would you name this cat, Lin?" He asked, pointing at a tabby cat.

"Cat." They answered quickly much to Caspar’s annoyance.

"You didn’t even think about it!"

"Yes I did. What would you name it then?"

Caspar used his free hand to rub his chin. It had been a full minute of silence and Linhardt was starting to get worried.

"Fork!" That certainly shattered the silence.

"That’s much better than cat," Linhardt responded. 

"I know right! Came up with it all on my own!" Caspar was being quiet for Caspar which wasn’t saying much at all.

They named all of the cats ridiculous names, both insisting their names were clearly better. This was one of the best days of Linhardt’s life and the story of how Caspar went home with a cat named yeehaw. Linhardt and yeehaw quickly became some of the most important people in Caspar’s life.


End file.
